Junker Ship
Overview # Ship # People # Character Overview When the Space Dragon invasion occurred a group of famous engineers took one of their prototype ships and left the planet in order to escape. Their ship had an experimental Space Teleport system that could allow for great distances to be travelled and in their zeal to escape ahead of any other ships they used it. Due to the volatile nature of the technology it malfunctioned whilst transporting them to their desired location and left the ship stranded. The ship was inhabited by many engineers and their families who where adamant that they could fix the Space Teleporter but their pride impeded that the engineers work together and eventually priority was shifted to maintaining life support for the inhabitants of the ship. The ship managed to survive for almost 1000 years but the inevitable Space Dragon attack and decaying ship was making the remaining inhabitants lose hope, all they could do was repair the ship the best they could and hope someone would save them from their own doom. Ship The experimental ship developed by the most talented engineers was originally called the Grey Whale, designed to transport and sustain large amounts of people for an indefinite amount of time. It was equipped with the experimental Space Teleport System, S.T.S, though untested the engineers who developed it trusted it to get them away from the imminent danger of the Space Dragons that where attacking the planet. Though the ship has the capacity to hold 5 thousand people it left the planet only half full due to their haste to abandon the planet. Because they where so hasty to leave the planet, the people who now reside on the sip have no knowledge of what happened during that battle. It is known that some forces confronted the Dragons but the outcome of the battle is unknown. Once the original generation of engineers passed away their descendants, in order to not repeat the mistakes of their ancestors, decided to prioritize the maintenance of the ship in the hope that they would one day come across salvation. The once marvelous Grey Whale is now a husk of its original form, constantly being repaired by the youngest members of each generation. People Since the attack of the Space Dragons many generations have grown up stranded in the Grey Whale, unable to learn anything of the outside world. They do have records of that life was on their planet and use that as a guide for their culture, but over the years it has become slightly distorted. The habitants of the ship believe that they where abandoned by the planet once the chaos of the dragons commenced and where left stranded in space even though it was the ships founders fault for leaving the planet in such a hurry. Due to the terrible living conditions of the ship the life expectancy of its inhabitants has greatly decreased from what it was when they lived on the planet. Therefore children from a young age are tasked with maintaining the ship, taking on high risk tasks. A system of judging the value of a person was established in order to prioritize the survival of the most intelligent and skilled inhabitants. It is accepted by all the inhabitants, though they consider every single life precious, those which can contribute more to the ship will be given priority treatment. This has created somewhat of a divide between those who are more highly classed and the less talented people, though everyone accepts that this system only exists to improve the chances of the ship as a whole many of the lower class hold resentment towards the higher class. Characters Allen Tanner, an adult by the standards of the ship, he has high intelligence and is therefore treated as a higher class member of the ship. He is tasked with keeping a record of the ship and its condition. He is the first in finding out the major issues concerning the ship and is burdened with the knowledge of knowing that there isn't much time left until they run out of hope. He is knowledgeable of all matter concerning the inner working of the ship and works daily to maintain it. He admires his sister Laura and believes she is more worthy of being in the upper class, even though he tells her honestly she thinks he is just teasing her. Laura Tanner, still young she isn't as highly classed as her brother. She has the dangerous task of working on the exterior of the ship, repairing its armour and other elements. Working on the exterior of the ship has one of the highest casualty rates but Laura doesn't let herself get distracted by worrying about it, all she wants is to be of use to her brother and though deep down she is afraid she doesn't allow her brother to know. She respects her brother immensely and believes what he is doing really helps the ship, whilst all she does is patch up holes. Laura is the first person to spot the Mech Dragon that is following their ship, therefore carrying the burden of announcing to the whole ship that hope may be lost. Once the ship has been saved these two are the only volunteers to join the rebel forces. All that the inhabitants of the ship want to do is flee to a safer place, after holding out for such a long time they have no desire to fight the Dragons and they still believe that they where abandoned by the planet. Allen and Laura both where unsatisfied with the social status set up by the ship and are interested in how the rebel forces are attempting to amass a counter attack against the Dragons. Though these two believe that they don't have much to contribute to the rebellion they soon find out that the skills they have developed whilst on their ship have many applications. Laura has the courage to face the Dragons head on whilst Allen has the knowledge to assist in developing effective weapons against them. Category:Junker Ship